


Sirens Protection

by Creator_1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Cassandra has a big heart, F/F, F/M, Protective Harley, Protective Ivy, Protective Selina, confused Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_1/pseuds/Creator_1
Summary: Marinette flees to Gotham and meets the Sirens and they protect her from her past and they know about her being the Guardian, She meets her love there and continues going down the road to recovery.(First FanFic don't judge, Thought about this all night so decide to make it if you have any suggestions comment it and i will try to make it)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. The Past

**21/2/19 11:24PM**

The sun was just setting as Marinette lands on her balcony and De-transforms. Little did she know across the street laid Chat Noir's eyes watching her De-transform his fists clenching in rage as he sees his princess the one he was going to date because his lady rejected him too many times was his lady he runs home to plan how to get her to become his for all eternity.

** Meanwhile on the Balcony with Tikki And Marinette **

"Maybe we should take Chat Noir's miraculous he is getting to unstable" Tikki says to Marinette while she works on her designing for her honorary uncle Jagged.

" Yes Tikki i was thinking the same thing but what if he reacts bad and starts lashing out at the people around him or becomes an akuma i don't think i could beat him"

"Yes Marinette i know this will be hard but he was never the true holder of Plagg so the longer he wears the miraculous the more unstable he becomes so the sooner the better"

"Fine but we do it tomorrow night now i'm going to sleep because i don't want to wake up late and have Lila spread lies about me"

"WAIT before you go to sleep you need to know who Chat Noir is"

"Why Tikki can i just not know till tomorrow"

"No Marinette you need to know now as if you find out tomorrow you might not want to do it"

"I doubt that"

"Well Marinette i have to tell you no matter what"

"Fine who is he"

"Adrien Agreste"

"HE IS CHAT NOIR????"

"Yes Marinette"

"I Can't do this Tikki H-He cant be Chat Noir" Marinette starts to cry 

"You have to Marinette if you don't he will be in more pain and become more mentally unstable it's for the best we do this as we don't know what he will do in the future if we don't take his miraculous away"

"F-Fine Tikki if this will make him better i will do it for him"

"You have a lot in faith in him lets hope its not to late"

"Yes lets hope Goodnight Tikki"

"Goodnight Marinette" Marinette falls asleep but Tikki is still awake crying.

"I'm sorry Marinette but we are already to late he has become unstable and wont get better no matter what" Tikki flies towards Marinette cheeks and leans against crying

"I'm Sorry Marinette i'm sorry"

**22/2/19 7:00 AM**

"Morning Tikki" says Marinette while stretching

"Morning Marinette" says Tikki while eating a cookie

"I'm up early for once" Marinette says while giggling with Tikki

"Yes Marinette but before school you should go to the Guardian about Adrien"

"Sure i'm not looking forward to taking his miraculous"

"I know Marinette but you have to before the worst happens"

"Okay i'm going to go get ready"

** 22/2/19 7:30 AM **

"Morning Master" Says Marinette and Tikki while bowing

"I'm Going to talk to Wayzz" says Tikki while flying towards him

"So Marinette what does this old man owe the pleasure to see you at this time"

"It's about Adrien's miraculous i find he is not fit to wear it anymore"

"If you don't mind me asking but why?"

"He is Becoming more unstable"

"Ahh yes i worried about this as i didn't have enough time to find the true holder of Plagg"

"Don't worry Master it's not your fault"

"Thank you Marinette so while we think of a plan i will go brew us some Tea"

"Thank you Master"

** Meanwhile at the Bakery **

"WHERE IS SHE SABINE" Shouts Chat Noir while looking for Marinette

"I don't know she left this morning" Says Sabine while crying overlooking her Tom's Body

"USELESS B****" Chat Noir Stabs her through the heart and flips the oven on and leaves

"Well looks like i will have to go ask the Guardian where she is" Chat Noir says while Vaulting off on his staff towards the massage parlour

** Back at Master Fu's Massage Parlour **

"Marinette hide Adrien has lost his mind and is on his way here"

"W-What do you mean"

"He is on his way here he has already snapped and is mentally unstable and is coming to find you"

"B-Bu-But" 

"But nothing Marinette just get in the cupboard and don't come out no matter what"

"Okay Master But stay safe come on Tikki"

"Yes Marinette"

"Be Careful Guardian" Tikki says to Fu

"Will do"

_** GLASS SHATTERING ** _

"Hi Wang i would like to know where Ladybug is"

"Why would i know Chat Noir"

"DON'T LIE TO ME I KNOW YOUR THE GUARDIAN AND I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE MARINETTE IS SO TELL ME" Chat Noir Says while strangling Fu

"I-I Last Guardian of the Miracles make Ladybug the New Guardian and As final act as Guardian i Hereby Revoke Adrien Agreste's Permission to use a miraculous

Bright light fills the room and the box is absorbing the Turtle and Cat Miraculous into the box while they both fall to the floor.

Marinette runs out from he hiding spot and runs to Master Fu

"M-Master Fu Please don't die i don't want to loose you please don't go"

"Im Sorry Marinette i have lived long and seen alot of things and i want to go see my loved ones so please live your life and look after the Miraculous box Goodbye Marinette"

"Goodbye Master Fu" Marinette sits there crying while the Kwamis comfort her

**3 Hours** ** later **

Marinette leaves Fu's Parlour with the miraculous box and returns home but while she is on her way home she sees smoke and runs over to see what i happening and sees that her house is on fire and breaks down crying.

"Kalkki can you take me to Hawkmoth'ss base i want to take his miraculous and leave this city"

"Yes Mistress" Kalkki opens a portal to Hawkmoth's base and he is surprised by the portal

** After the Defeat of Hawkmoth And Mayura  **

"Kalkki Open a portal to far away from Paris" Says Marinette while exhausted from the long fight

"Yes Mistress" Kalkki Opens a Portal to Gotham

Marinette walk through and looks around before collapsing but this is unseen by most except the pair of eyes.

_**(Hello Everyone This is my first one please comment and leave Kudos if you like and like i said before leave a comment with facts of what i should do. I know this is very agnsty but it was a good flashback in the next chapter we will be back in the present and we will have more flashbacks in the future. I will release this when i have time and have ideas for it but to let you know they might be a fews days do a few weeks apart but not months or years unless i get tired of writing this that is. Hope you have Fun reading and speak to you in the future)** _


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up and the Sirens Have a meeting on who the girl is.
> 
> (Short Chapter started writing this at 5:00AM so it is short)

**25/2/19 2:00 AM**  
Marinette stirs after passing out on the street 3 days ago  
"Mmmmmh What Happened Tikki" Marinette says tiredly  
"Marinette Your awake you've been asleep for 3 days" Tikki says panicky   
"WHAT!?!?" Marinette shouts while jumping out of the bed  
"OWW Where are we Tikki?" says Marinette while wincing from the pain  
"We are in Gotham City in America"  
"America how did we get here"  
"Kalkki Opened a portal here after the defeat of Hawkmoth And Mayura"  
"Ohh yes Master Fu is dead isn't he" Marinette says while tearing up  
"Yes Marinette he is may his soul rest in peace" Tikki says while crying  
10 minutes later  
"So Tikki who's house are we in??"  
"The Sirens house"  
"The Who?"  
"The Sirens"  
"Who are they??"  
"They are Anti-Heros here in Gotham"  
"So basically villains"  
"No they used to be villains some of them but they changed and help children on the street but they still steal that is what makes them Anti-Heros"  
"Ohhh so do they know i'm the Guardian?"  
"Yes Marinette they saw you go through the portal"  
"Ohhh no Tikki i'm a failure of a Guardian i couldn't keep it a secret for long enough"  
"Don't worry Marinette they will keep it a secret but you better explain everything to them when they come back"  
"Yes Tikki"  
"Go get some rest while you wait"  
"Goodnight Tikki"  
 **3 hours later with the Sirens**  
"So that girl who is she" Says Harley who's swinging her mallet  
"I don't know Harley but the girl whoever she is was in bad shape when she got here" Says Selina while Sharpening her claws  
"That Bug that looks like a Ladybug said she was the Guardian"  
"She is the Guardian and is Very Powerful" says Tikki Flying through the wall  
"Well how do we know that she isn't even awake yet" says Ivy while tending to her plants  
"You shouldn't doubt my chosen she has had a rough few days her Ex-Partner went insane and the person she considered her grandfather was murdered by said partner"  
"That's a lot of mental trauma for a young girl" says Harley concerning  
"Yes it is" Says Ivy while abruptly standing  
"We should-" Selina is cut off by screaming in the other room  
"JESUS MARINETTE" Screams Tikki While flying into the other room  
"We should follow her and see what happened" Says Harley While rushing to the room

_**(Second Chapter is a bit short ends of a sort of cliffhanger. The next Chapter will Probaly be released on the 3rd Or 4th of March. let me know what should be added to the next chapter if you have any ideas)** _


	3. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short sorry about that.  
> Bit of an explanation on last chapter but not much as said at the bottom of the chapter also a bit of recap from first chapter.

"What is going on in here?" says Harley while scanning the scenery around them.

"Nothing.." Marinette says but is cut off by Ivy.

"It is not nothing if that bug over their screamed after you screamed" Ivy looks at the girl with a questioning look.

"HEY My name is Tikki NOT that bug" Tikki says while crossing her little arms.

"Well.. What is your name??" asks Selina with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"My name is Marinette" Marinette mumbles at a low volume that the sirens barley hear.

"Well Marinette can you please explain who are you and what is the guardian" Harley Questions

"I am Marinette the Guardian and i used to be the Paris hero names Ladybug with my Ex-Partner Chat Noir and he went insane when i kept refusing to love him back" Marinette Says while Tearing up.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to" Says Harley thinking how it relates to her and the Joker.

"No no Its fine... Then he killed my Parents and burnt down my house then went and killed the person i considered my grandfather" Marinette says while wiping her tears.

"Then i defeated the villain and his partner then i asked Kalkki to get me out of there and then i woke up here. 

"So who is Kalkki and what does the guardian do??" Ask Selina

"Selina give her a minute to calm down will you she is upset" Whisper shouts Harley

_**(Sorry about taking so long got new computer and forgot to transfer most my files over to the new one so this got lost in there. Also any ideas on what to do in future chapters will be helpful. Thanks.)** _  
_**(Very Short Sorry.)** _


	4. Questions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next one should be longer.. maybe.. if i can be bothered or the amount i can be bothered.

Ten minutes later

"O-Okay I've calmed down mostly. So what was your questions." asks Marinette in a low voice, Breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you can answer our questions." Asks Harley Concern in her voice.

"Yes i'm sure i can answer your questions... so ask away" Marinette says while twiddling her thumbs

"Okay so who is Kalkki and what does the Guardian do?" asks Selina with concern lacing her voice.

"The Guardian protects magical jewellery that holds miniature gods and Kalkki is one of said gods" Marinette ask while looking at the Miraculous box.

"Soooo your basically the protector of gods?" Ivy asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes?" Marinette says as more of a question then an answer.

"Well that's enough question for tonight so why don't we all go to bed" Says Harley while clapping her hands.

During the questions Harley was thinking about what trauma this girl has and why is she basically the protector of gods and what sort of events lead to this.

(Short chapter but next one should be longer and next one is based around Cassandra but i have to do research first about her as i completely forgot anything i remember of her so bye.)


	5. Cassandra Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is introduced and the plot thickens.

Cassandra didn't grow up in the best of places, she knew this and so did her current family but they still cared for her no matter what.

One morning Cassandra woke up the morning after a magical disturbance was picked up on the bat computer.

There were three knocks on the door it was Alfred and his voice was muffled by the door "Miss Cain are you awake".

She gets up out of bed while thinking "It's a bit early how does Alfred know when I wake up" she opens the door and standing there is Alfred

"Ah you are awake Miss Cain, Breakfast will be ready in Half hour" Cassandra give a nod of affirmation to Alfred he then turns and leaves 

She goes into the bathroom to wash and get dressed

_ **23 Minutes later** _

She leaves the bathroom in dark coloured clothing and goes to the bedside table to pick up her phone and checks the time she thinks to herself "2 minutes until breakfast i should probably start heading down"

Just as she leaves the room she has to dodge the blade of Damian as he is once again trying to maim Tim, Once they have gone past she continues her walk to the dinning room.

During breakfast their is minimal distractions until Selina walks in and everyone is shocked to see her as they haven't seen her in days 

She walks straight up to Bruce and asks to speak to him privately. Cassandra can tell she is nervous about something.

Bruce and Selina leave the room to go talk they all try to follow them to see what is happening but Alfred stops them saying "It is rude to listen in on a private conversation if you needed to be alerted of what is happening Bruce will tell you now go sit back down and finish your breakfast".

Bruce returns and they all start to bombard him with questions, He has finally had enough and said "All she wanted from is to say not to disturbed her since she is having a few days to herself".

As soon as Bruce said that they were all immediately back to annoying each other already forgetting that Selina asked for a Private conversation.

But if anyone looked close enough they would see the dishonesty in Bruce's eyes when he was telling them what Selina wanted. The only person who saw this was Cassandra and Alfred they shared a look of understanding, Bruce was in for an intense interrogation later that day.

**(Selina didn't want to talk to Bruce about a few days for herself but I will elaborate in the next chapter... Maybe Who knows)**


	6. Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is she and why did they ask Bruce for the number????? Who Knows???

Selina walks through the front door and Harley and Ivy look at her with a questioning gaze.

"Before you attack me about what Bruce said, let me ask how she is?" Selina says while walking to the kitchen

"She's been asleep since last night and so far nothing has happened" Ivy says to Selina while Harley is pondering

"Didn't she start mumbling a few hours ago in some language that we don't know" Harley says to Selina and Ivy while they are conversing in idle chatter

"Yes She did I explicitly remember her doing that what did she say again" Ivy mumbles to herself

"I don't know it's all fuzzy and I can only remember bits of it" Harley says with a confused face

"Huh that's strange why don't we remember" Ivy says to Harley with the same face she has

"Probably because you couldn't understand it" Selina so helpfully puts in

"You make a fair point Selina, Anyway what did Bruce say" Harley and Ivy say at the same time

"I asked him and he gave me her number but how do we explain that the most powerful beings and the person who protects them is in our home without her busting down the door and taking her away"

Selina didn't want to tell them how much she is already attached to the girl in the other room and how vulnerable she looks, She decided then and their not to call her.

What Selina didn't know is that the other two were already planning to protect her as well and if calling her would lead to problems they wouldn't call her.

"We aren't calling her no matter what" They all say at the same time with shocked looks on their faces.


End file.
